Gravity Falls: Across Dimensions
by BeatrixG the MaskedDog
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel desire to go adventuring beyond Gravity Falls, they follow the Journal's instructions leading them to Ooo. But when they regret doing so, they try hard to get back home, but they instead have to go through other dimensions just to do so. Will they get back home? Keep calm and read on!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Welcome to (title above)! It might be quite short but it's worth it! Enjoy! Now keep calm and read on!**

**Disclaimer: BeatrixG does not own any characters in the story. They belong to Gravity Falls, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, The Amazing World of Gumball and Regular Show which are owned by Alex Hirsch, Pendelton Ward, Ben Bocquelet and J.G. Quintel.**

* * *

"Hey Mabel, I bet you should keep up!"

"But" (pant) "Dipper!" (Pant) "You're walking" (pant) "too fast."

"Well, that's what you get for stealing my candy that Grunkle Stan gave me. I mean, he gave you some too!" Dipper said, slowing down.

"That wasn't enough. Also your candy tasted better!"

"That's probably a coincidence."

* * *

Stan was in the bathroom. He just gave his great niece and nephew useless candy.

"Um, Dipper? Does the candy taste kinda weird to you?"

"Nah, It's fine. What's yours?"

"Extreme Gummy Sours. All of them are Extreme Gummy Sours."

Stan realized he did something wrong.

"Well mine is some Mini Sugared Peanut Butter Squares! Well, everything's the same too! Except for this pack of Cashews in Oil."

"Give them to me Dipper!"

"What? You already ate all your-AHHHHHHHH! MABEL! MABEL! STOP!"

_Shoot! I must've switched the candy! Dang it, Stan. What have you gotten into? Note to self: Never let anyone blindfold you when giving out candy._

* * *

"Well, anyway, let's look for that dimension-transporting gem the book said."

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

"Is that it Dipper?" Mabel said, pointing at a glowing piece of Aquarmine, or Ruby? Well it was fused together, and still glowing.

"Well is it bluish-red, purplish-pink, greenish-orange or blackish-indigo?" Dipper asked, looking through the Journal's instructions.

"Bluish-red, and glowing."

"Yup. This is it."

So Dipper held Mabel's hand and picked up the gem. It was oddly shaped like the letter "P".

"What do we do now?" Mabel asked.

"Well, the book says to break it," Dipper said, reading the instructions. He then kept the Journal in his vest, then continued. "Like this."

CRASH!


	2. Ooo Time

Finn and Jake were just chilling by Tree Fort, eating some apple pie Tree Trunks gave them.

"Mmm, Tree Trunks's apple pie's the best! Right Jake?"

"UmmHmm!" Jake replied, with pie stuffed in his mouth.

Then, a bright reddish-blue light came out of nowhere, catching Finn's attention, causing him to get up.

"Jake! Look at that!"

"Hmm?" He said, finishing the rest of the pie.

"Aw come on! You ate all the pi-"

CRASH

* * *

"Dude! I'm sure they're really human!"

"Well, it looks like it, but they kinda seem more off than we are."

"Whatcha mean?"

"I mean, look Finn. Here are some common mistakes with finding out if people are human or what.

Number 1, They might be mutated, or humanoids. Remember Susan Strong? FISH PEOPLE! Besides, what was she anyway?"

"That I'll keep secret. No one, not even my girlfriend, brother, parents or best friends should know."

"Pfft, you don't have a girl-I mean, Number 2, they're probably disguised or they're some sort of alien that looks human! Or they just might be wizards, like Simon, the Ice King! Poor fella, though."

"Well, if theory number 2 is correct, try and sniff 'em out! See if they're human or not."

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I sniff them in the first place?"

* * *

Afterward:

"Ok, they're humans."

"Mathematical!"

"From other places."

"What?!"

"That's Theory Number 3, Humans from other dimensions, or time planes. Simon's fiancé came from a different point in time, so she's definitely different."

"But she's from here! I'm sure of that!"

"Well, yeah! But they aren't."

(raspberry)"What makes you say that?"

"Look dude! Haven't you noticed?! Their outline's thicker than ours! Their colors are more dull and faded! They look like Glob made them differently among others like us!"

"Ok, fine. You win the argument."

"Wait, where'd they go?"

* * *

"This Tree House looks awesome! Right, Dip-MMM!"

"Mabel, SHHHH!" Dipper scolded her, as he shoved her into a log to hide.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Finn asked.

"Well, their scent's right around here." Jake replied.

"WHOA!"

When they tried to take a peek, a hook shot out from the hole.

"Whatever you do, don't even try to hurt us. We come lost, and at peace."

"OH MY GL-"

"Finn, now's not the time for that." Jake scolded, then told them "We come at peace too! Show yourselves! OR PREPARE TO GET YOUR BUTTS KICKED."

"Oof!" Dipper got pushed out, then he pulled Mabel out.

"Alright, my name is Dipper and my twin sister Mabel."

"We're out to explore places!" Mabel added.

"Well, we might regret doing that. Anyways ,who are y...ou guys?"

"Well I'm Jake, and this is my bro, Finn."

"OH MY GOSH. YOU CAN TALK!" Mabel exclaimed, quickly hugging Jake.

"Yeah. I c-c"(cough)"-can." He replied, getting choked.

"Uh, what's wrong with your Finn friend?" Dipper asked.

"Long story." He replied, pushing Mabel away.

"We can take you guys to the Candy Kingdom, if you like. " Finn told them.

"CANDY KINGDOM?"

* * *

"Dimension Transporting Gems huh?" Bubblegum inquired the Mystery Twins.

"Yeah, we found some of them in a forest and broke one of them." Dipper told her.

"Well, I have one of them, colored greenish-orange. This might take you back home!"

The gem was shaped like a "B".

"Sweet!" said Mabel said, getting the stone, with candy in her mouth.

"Ready Dipper?"

"Yup!"

CRASH

"Wow," Jake reacted. "I want to try that! Hey what do ya know! We can!"

"What?" Said the hero and the Princess.

Jake got the blackish-indigo gem on PB's desk. It was shaped into two letters though; J and G. He tied his arm around Finn and yelled

"SEE YA LATER PRINCESS!"

"Wait Jake, DON'T-"

CRASH

"Oh crud."


	3. The Amazing World of Elmore

THUMP!

"What was that? Should we check it out?"

"Nah, my body's too lazy to move."

(CAR ALARM)

"Ok, we should go. Just give me a minute."

* * *

"Come on! You guys have to cooperate and get up!"

"No! We're too lazy!"

"Come on guys! Let's not start a fight again."

"You know what? I'm the brain here, so I COMAND YOU ALL TO COOPERATE!"

* * *

(gag)

"Gumball, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just that my brain just felt like punching all the other parts of my body."

* * *

"Ugh, Dipper, are we home now?"

"I don't-Nope." Dipper replied, getting up.

"What? So where are we?" Asked Mabel.

"Hmm. I'm not sure, but it's oddly fammiliar."

* * *

Somewhere at the other end of the street:

"Ahhh! A bunch of guys came out of nowhere!"

"Pfft, there's no one there, Tobias."

"Not there, you stupid banana, over there!"

"Hey! Who 'ya callin-AHHH!"

"I say we run!" Said Tobias.

Both of them ran away screaming "AHHHHHHH!".

* * *

To the Door of the Watterson's House:

"Hey Gumball! It's Dipper and Mabel!"

"Dipper, look! Gumball and Darwin!"

They approached each other.

"Wait, so this is Elmore?" Dipper asked Darwin.

"Yup." Replied the fish. (With legs)

"Hey Darwin," Gumball came in, panting because of running for no random reason. "What the what are they"(pant)"doing here?"

"We need to get back home, back to Gravity Falls." Mabel replied.

"Well, since you guys helped us get back to Elmore," Gumball said. "We're going to help you guys!"

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

"From Anais's advice," Darwin said. "We're one step close to achieving our mission!"

"Yup! Since we stuffed all the clocks of Elmore into our radioactive microwave, all we need now is to eat sea bananas and activate the microwave to the highest temperature!"

If you must know, Anais made the plan up, but she was so incredibly smart, she actually guessed the formula to go to another world. The big question is, will it lead to Gravity Falls?

"Wait, sea bananas?" Dipper wondered.

"Yup! Gumball gave it to me yesterday!" Darwin said, leaving to get the bananas in his fish bowl.

"It was also his birthday yesterday." Gumball added.

* * *

_**"Do you think it'll make us crazy for seas?" Darwin asked Gumball.**_

_**"Nope, although Anais said there is a 99.9 percent chance of us turning into crazy, story-giving**__**, bloodthristy and traitorous murderers."**_

_**"Wow. That sounds scary. What do you think I should do with them?"**_

_**"I don't know," Gumball said, leaving. "Put it in your fishbowl, I guess?"**_

* * *

Dipper and Mabel hesitantly ate the bananas.

"Mmm, it's actually pretty good!" Dipper said, finishing half.

"Wanna have some?" Mabel said, quickly grabing Dipper's and giving both bananas to Gumball and Darwin, who, without thinking, actually accepted.

After they ate, Gumball activated the microwave, which opened, formed a portal, sucking Dipper and Mabel in. Somehow, it sucked in Gumball and Darwin as well.

* * *

**Here's a little thing to not make readers worried:**

**Dipper and Mabel don't come from Elmore, so technically, the 99.9 percent thing didn't really work. Thus, it only works for people belonging to the Elmore Universe or what I'd call "CNTAWOG-Bocquelet".**

**Darwin is a fish. The percentage whatever works only on non-aquatic beings and non-living objects.**

**Gumball, supposedly fell in the 99.9 percent to be a murderer because of the fact he's one of the 1 percent in Elmore's population who don't age, yet fell in the 0.1 percent chance of not getting the said condition only because of his power of mind over body.**

**So, yeah. The 4 land onto the next dimension which is already spoiled for you.**

**So, what happens the 4? Will the 4 return back to their homes? Where the heck did Finn and Jake go? (See the previous chapter on how they left Ooo. Also, the place where they went is not here fellas.) Find out in the next chapter and**

**KEEP CALM AND READ ON.**

**-The Masked Dog-**


	4. Regular Park

"Dude, you gotta see this!" Rigby yelled out, discovering something by the bushes.

* * *

**This is-**

* * *

"Fine! It better not be another prank again." Mordecai yelled out the reply. Let's just say he's ticked off.

* * *

**the return of-**

* * *

"Move! I need to-holy crud."

* * *

**Gravity Falls: Across Dimensions ! The author of this story has no proof of ownership to the characters in the story. (Simply, I ,the author, do not own any characters in the fanfic.) These characters belong to their perspective owners.**

* * *

Lights were clearing up, but the vision was still blurry.

The voices were beginning to be audible.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THEM HERE? First we find two guys; a boy and a guy probably close to my age! But somehow, they have the minds of mental hospital patients!"

The voice became clear. And that definitely didn't sound welcoming or friendly.

"And now we have 4 more kids who randomly crashed into THE PARK! Mr. Maellard's going to kill me if he finds out about the extra expenses."

Dipper saw three figures in three striking colors. The blue turned saying "Hey, I think they're waking up."

Now the voice that spoke was extremely familliar, almost as if Dipper knew who spoke.

"What the..." Dipper realized he was tied up.

Mordecai and Rigby needed to solve the problem. "Dip-"

"No. You two shut up,alright? I'll ask the questions." The gumball machine said to the two workers. He turned to Dipper. "Alright kid, so-"

"PLEASE DONT HURT ME!"

"Woah! Look, we're not going to hurt you, okay? We just want some answers."

"A-answers? What a-answers? Answers to what?"

"Answers to WHY YOU AND YOUR OTHER FRIENDS CRASHED INTO THE PARK!"

"What?"

Benson then drew out a curtain and from the window was Muscle Man and Fives having too much fun.

"Wait, wha...?" Dipper was confused, disturbingly confused at the sight outside.

"WHAT DO YOU ME-Oh." Benson quickly drew back the curtain and ran to another window and drew out its curtains. From it lies a smaller pit, where Benson and his crew confirmed where Dipper and his friends crashed.

"Oh. J-just look, we have no intention to crash into the park. For one, my sister and I are trying to get back home."

"Oh really? If you were, then you two had one job and guess what? You failed at it!" *facepalm* "Just like those two slackers behind me."

"HEY!" The two echoed from behind.

"L-look, could you just let us go? We really need to go home."

"I-"

Suddenly, Benson's walkie-talkie rang.

"Hold on." Then the gumball machine picked up. "Yes? Wait, what? Skips, what do you- ok, ok, fine. Let the rest in."

And then door bust open, and out came Gumball, Darwin, Finn and Jake.

"Have 'em sit down. We're gonna have an interrogation." Benson ordered.

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely long break/hiatus! You thought this story was canceled? Heck no! But, I'm gonna give this story more chapters, so it's more gradual. So, I hope you blanks and dawgs enjoyed this chapter and keep calm and read on!**


End file.
